


carousel of time.

by vulpixgrrrl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixgrrrl/pseuds/vulpixgrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they've hated each other every summer they can remember, rivals since first session. But they're finally camp counselors and it's a whole new battle field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the dusty, cobweb filled window on the wall right beside Clarke’s bed. It hit her face, and she slowly opened her eyes. She had already been awake, but she didn’t want to get up quite yet. It was only her second day as a camp counselor but she was already exhausted. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be there, she loved Camp Terra. She had spent summer after summer here as a kid until she was old enough and became a counselor. It’s what she had always wanted to do, but she never thought it would be quite so stressful as it actually was.

Clarke pulled herself out of bed and sat on the edge. She looked over at the bed next to hers and saw Raven, her co-counselor for her cabin, already awake and putting sunscreen all over her arms and torso.  

“I didn’t sleep in did I?” Clarke was alarmed by her readiness, and frantically looked at their shared digital clock that they plugged into the only outlet in the cabin.

“No no, you’re even up earlier than we need to be,” Raven put more sunscreen on her hand and turned to the mirror she had set up for the two of them, “I’m going for a quick jog. I have to work my leg in preparation for our big day today.” Clarke saw Raven’s outfit that was fit just for jogging, spandex, runners, and her hair up in a ponytail hanging out the back of a baseball cap. Raven finished with the sunscreen and stood up, she leaned and adjusted the straps on her leg brace, and bent it to test the fit. “I’ll be back in 30, then we can wake the kiddies up.”

 

_

 

The sun was even brighter now, and there weren’t any clouds to stop it from blaring on to Clarke, Raven, and all of their campers. They all sat on the steps outside Cabin Jaha, their home for the next two weeks. It was one of the farthest cabins, which meant they needed to head out to the mess hall soon or else they would be late for dinner. Raven finished head count, and nodded to Clarke as everyone was ready to head out.

“First breakfast of the session! Anyone excited to see what kind of delicious food our great cooks have whipped up this morning?” Clarke tried to get a riled out of the kids, but it was too early and too hot for any of them yet. They sulked along behind her, and Clarke smiled, knowing exactly how they felt. It had only been two years ago since she was just a camper as well, and she remembered early morning wake up being quite exhausting.

They trekked across a field of grass and past the fire pit, the coals of which were still black from the night before. The long walk to the mess hall Clarke had always loved and hated, but it was all about being from Cabin Jaha. Both her and Raven knew it. Cabin Jaha was the runt of the cabins. It’s tradition for the other cabins to look down on them, they never won anything, and were always the smaller campers. But Cabin Jaha was proud, and their pride, although rewarding, didn’t get them very far. Raven and Clarke were Jaha campers together for nine years before LIT training, CIT training, and then being counselors. They were Jaha through and through. And they knew soon they would have to inspire their new recruits to be as well.

The mess hall was already full of kids, longs tables packed on each side and small hands grabbing at food like animals hungry in the morning. Clarke lead her troupe to the back of the mess hall and to the table that is assigned to Jaha. Their breakfast platters were laid out and everyone sat down quietly. Another thing Clarke had noticed about her cabin, is that none of them were already friends. They were single kids that all had come to camp separately, and their interactions with each other showed that. Raven took the seat at one end, and Clarke the one on the opposite. They started passing the food and drinks around, this mornings breakfast was pancakes, toast, and fruit. Her kids started to look happy and small conversations started, Clarke was pleased enough, and so was Raven. She packed her plate full of the pancakes that were left and looked up and down the table for their maple syrup. Clarke couldn’t see it, which was weird. There was always maple syrup served with the pancakes. She looked at all the plates on the table, and the pancakes were all dry as well. No one had the syrup. She caught Raven’s eye and she nodded. Clarke got up and made her way to the kitchen.

“Hey princess! What can I do for you today?” Clarke looked up and saw Wick, a member of the kitchen staff, leaning over the counter.

“Oh hey, um it seems my cabin didn’t have any maple syrup delivered to them. We are all suffering through dry pancakes,” She muffled a chuckle and looked up at Wick.

“Well someone must have it because I put syrup on every table,” Wick looked right at Clarke, shurgging, “And I definitely put a bottle on Jaha.” Clarke was now confused. This didn’t make sense, maple syrup doesn’t just disappear. “But hey, I can give you an extra bottle. Just don’t lose it, it’s the backup.”

Wick went over to the fridge and handed her the syrup, smiling. Clarke thanked him and exited, still slightly confused. It wasn’t until she heard a low rise of giggles coming from behind her. She turned around to see the table she had just passed, and it was none other than Cabin TonDC. The little girls sitting at the table were all giggling and whispering, watching Clarke as she had passed them.

“Maybe next time you should get to breakfast on time,” the voice came from the other end of the table, and it made Clarke’s whole body drop. She should have known that Lexa was behind this. Clarke turned to see the the girl pouring maple syrup all over her platter, smirking at Clarke. She sat at her table like a queen and her campers were her warriors and knights.

“You snooze, you lose Griffin,” Octavia, who was sat at the other end of the TonDC table smiled at her, while she cut a piece off her pancake and stuffed it in her mouth.

Clarke didn’t say anything, just gave the two girls a look and sulked off. Cabin TonDC was the arch enemy cabin of Jaha, and they won everything. They were the over achieving cabin that knew that they were the best too. Clarke knew that Lexa and Octavia were going to be the counselors that week, but she had obviously pushed it out of her mind. This was going to be interesting.

 

_

 

_“Raven! slow down! I can’t keep up!” Clarke’s voice echoed through the forest, and her shrill laughter pierced the air along with it. She ran as fast as she could while she also was trying to control her laughter. All around, it was extremely tiring. But Raven’s dark hair was still swooshing from side to side in front of her, while Raven kept her pace. Clarke could tell she was also laughing. Raven stopped and bent down, trying to catching her breath, and holding her stomach from her giggles. It was exhausting, and Clarke finally caught up, doing the same._

_“You’re so fast,” Clarke was trying to catch her words, and breath all at the same time, “I get it, you win. You will always beat me in a race.” Raven stood up straight and put her arms across her chest._

_“Yeah, and you better remember it,” Clarke laughed at her and Raven shoved her friend for making fun of her. They both ended up getting their feet caught on large roots sprouting out of the ground and toppled over each other, in a fit of giggles._

_It was their third year as campers together, and they were still inseparable. Their free time on the forest trail usually ended up in some sort of competition or game, while the other kids stayed around the open area making teepees out of sticks and chatting. They were too good for that, and didn’t care if they looked like idiots doing it. That’s what camp was all about anyway, having fun._

_Raven helped Clarke to her feet, and blew at her bangs that hung straight across her forehead before Raven gently swatted at them, fixing them for her._

_“Thanks,” Clarke smiled at her and they linked arms, turning back towards the rest of the group. They skipped along the path together, laughing, trying to see how long they could keep up the awkward position they were in. Before they made it to the clearing, something caught on Clarke’s foot. She fell face forward, and still being linked to Raven, she followed right after. They skid their knees, but it wasn’t too bad. And their hands were covered in dirt from catching themselves. Their faces had both almost gotten mouthfuls of dirt, but their reflexes saved them from that. Instantly, they had both thought it was their own mistake. But giggles burst out behind them moments after and they recognized them. This was no accident._

_“Maybe if you two weren’t such idiots when it came to playing around, you wouldn’t get hurt so much,” Octavia’s voice, high pitched and mocking, came from behind them. Clarke turned her head, still on the ground. Octavia was dressed head to toe in pink. Everything from her shorts, to her shirt with a unicorn plastered to the front of it. Her hair in two high pigtails wrapped with fluffy scrunchies. She looked like she had come out of a movie, she looked so stereotypical mean girl of the playground. Beside her, stood Lexa. Her long hair braided back in intricate french braids, and her camo parachute pants, unzipped halfway making them shorts. She had her arms crossed and was looking down at Clarke. She was smirking at her, and although Octavia was still giggling, and Raven was brushing the dirt off her knees, The two’s eyes were locked, glaring back at one another._

_“You’re not getting away with this!” Raven was so furious, her red bubble vest had gotten a small rip in it, and she looked like she was about to cut off one of Octavia’s pigtails. Clarke snapped her eyes away from Lexa, and jumped to her feet to grab Raven before the girl launched herself at them._

_“Raven, it’s not worth it,” Clarke hadn’t even dusted herself off, still covered in dirt. But she held Raven’s arm tightly, making Octavia calm after her flinch from fear of her._

_“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to be a snitch now would you,” Octavia mocked them even more, “no one would believe you anyway, you’re always running around getting yourself dirty.” Raven just scowled at the girl, before she looked down and shrugged her arm out of Clarke’s grip. She didn’t move, just looked defeated. Clarke looked back up at Lexa, who still held a steady gaze._

_“C’mon Octavia, lunch is starting and I don’t want to get dirt on me from these rats,” Lexa started to walk away, Octavia following in tow, a smirk still plastered across her face._

_Eleven years old, and Clarke already hated Lexa._

_  
_

_

 

“Okay guys! Keep up!” Raven’s voice sounded from the front of the group. She was in the lead this time, as they headed their kids down to the waterfront for the safety presentation. Clarke walked at the back making sure no one fell behind, which proved harder than she thought. A small girl named Rosie who was quite possibly the shyest out of all their campers, was keeping her head down and dragging along. Clarke came up beside her and put her arm around her shoulders, looking down at the tiny blonde.

“Are you feeling okay Rosie?” Clarke was concerned the girl was sick or something from how odd she had been acting since they left the cabin after breakfast. She girl shoved her towel closer around her body and fell closer to Clarke’s side.

“I hate swimming,” her voice was small, and filled with fear. Her bangs hung over her eyes, and Clarke smiled. The girl reminded Clarke of herself. She too never liked swimming or open water, and dreaded the lake as a child.

“Hey it’ll be okay, I hated the lake too when I was a camper. But wanna know a secret?” Clarke dropped her voice lower and Rosie looked up finally, her blue eyes shining at her.

“Yeah!” the girl looked so excited.

“Once you pass the safety test, you don’t even have to go in if you want. When I was your age I asked the lifeguard if it was okay if I stayed on deck to work on my art projects and she let me. I’m sure she could make an arrangement just like that for you,” Clarke remembered sitting on the wooden panelled deck, all wrapped in her towel, and towering over her latest creation she had put together with supplies from the craft cabin. Anya, the lifeguard, sat nearby on duty, but she had always given Clarke the leeway. Rosie’s face lit up at the thought of that.

“You think she would let me stay on deck and write? I love writing stories,” Clarke nodded back at her and Rosie relaxed, picking up her pace.

“Maybe tonight you could show me some of your stories?” Rosie smiled back at her and bobbed her head, and skipped away to catch up with the other campers.

 

_

 

_Clarke’s fingers stuck together from the glue that covered them. She pulled them apart and stuck them back together, feeling the white material rip off each time. It felt funny._

_“What’s the project today princess?” Anya’s voice came from behind and the young woman stood over her, looking down at the paper laying in front of Clarke. Whenever Clarke brought something new to the docks, she always asked what it was and how well it was going._

_“I’m making a pasta picture,” Clarke motioned to the baggy full of different kinds of uncooked pasta laid out beside all of her other supplies she had carried down, “Lame, I know. But it’s all I could think of today.” Anya chuckled and held her paddle board behind her back._

_“I’m sure it will turn out great, it always does,” she turned back towards the lake and strolled closer to the edge by where the other kids were playing in the water. Clarke watched the lifeguard, who had just been appointed head. Clarke didn’t understand why she was so nice to her._

_  
_

_

 

“Nice of Cabin Jaha to finally show up,” Anya announced from the front of the decks, clipboard in hand, and watching the last of the campers file into the crowd that had formed. All the girls’ cabins were doing water safety together, while the boys did rec and after lunch they would switch. Clarke was the last one on the decks, Rosie right at her side. Anya gave her a nod and turned back to everyone. “Welcome to Silver Lake, and where you will be spending your water activities for the next two weeks. My name is Anya, and I am the head lifeguard here. Before we can go jumping off of water trampolines though, you all need to pass safety tests.” Anya’s speech went on, explaining how the test will go and how if you pass you get free privileges around the lake. If you break any rules, privileges will be taken away. And if you don’t pass, you will be given a wristband that means you have to wear a life jacket at all times. Clarke was all too familiar with the wristband. She had been the only camper in her first year to not pass the test, and was humiliated. At Anya’s mention of the wristband, Clarke noticed Lexa smirking at her. She evaded her gaze, remembering that it was Lexa who had never let her live down failing the test.

Rosie nudged Clarke’s side, and looked up at her expectantly.

“Don’t worry pumpkin, the test isn’t so hard. While you’re doing it I’ll have a talk with Anya about our little secret,” Rosie smiled and went back to paying attention to Anya. Clarke glanced back at Lexa, noticing she had moved her gaze away from her. Lexa was dressed in her signature grey and army green bathing suit. Her hair was braided back to perfection, and she stood proud and strong. Clarke looked her up and down and sighed. She had known Lexa for so long, but she honestly didn’t know anything about her. She had made Clarke’s time at camp a living hell at most times, and she got away with it, being part of the family that owns the whole camp anyway. She was untouchable. A small girl was stood by her side, just like Rosie was her own. Her skin matched in fairness, and she stood in the similar strong stance. She looked like she was about to be Lexa’s prodigy.

Anya blew her whistle and everyone got up, walking toward the waterfront. As all the girls jumped into the water that was sectioned off by buoys, Anya started giving them instructions. Raven came up beside Clarke, who had made her way over to watch their girls. She particularly had her eye on Rosie, just to make sure she was doing okay.

“I’m sure she’ll do fine,” Raven nudged her side, noticing her gaze on the girl. Clarke gave Raven a smirk before Raven made her way over to the bench, resting her leg. Clarke leaned up against the ledge that looked over the main dock and waterfront, her eyes fixed on Rosie.

“Keeping an eye on the runt huh?” Clarke's stomach flipped, partially from being startled out of her train of thought, but mostly because it was Lexa’s voice. Clarke looked over to see the girl had wandered and stood opposite her. “You know, her frantic flapping to stay afloat is awfully familiar,” Lexa was prodding her forward, trying to get something out of her now. Clarke glared back at her. “No wonder you’re so worried, she seems to swim just as good as you.”

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a mini-you as well huh? Are you going to turn her into a roaring bitch as well?” Clarke tried her hardest to hit back, but the blow wasn’t very good. Lexa only looked back down at the water in the direction of her camper. Clarke looked and saw that her treading was perfect. She sighed to herself and looked back up at Lexa.

“Well one thing’s for sure, Frankie isn’t going to drown like your camper might,” Lexa reached up behind her neck to bring her long braid over her shoulder, “I’m guessing your runt is going to chicken out and sit on the sidelines like a loser all session too? Hope her artwork doesn’t get destroyed by the water half the time like yours did.” That was about as low as Clarke was going to let it get.

“Go crawl back into your dark hole Lexa and leave me and my campers alone,” Clarke stomped off and sat down beside Raven, putting her head on the girl’s shoulder.

 

_

 

_Pressing down, the last piece of pasta stuck to the paper. Clarke pulled her hands away and smiled down at her finished creation. She had made the night sky, with a forest just below. It turned out not as bad as she thought it would, and being a pasta picture, it actually looked like what it was supposed too. Her head shot up to find Anya so she could show her. Anya was helping the last kid out of the water at the end of the dock, and Clarke realized it was the end of water activities. She started gathering up the glue bottles and pasta and putting them into her backpack, when she felt something wet splash at her face. Water was dripping directly on to her pasta picture, splashing off on to her. She gasped and whipped her head up._

_Lexa’s long, thick, curly hair was hanging above her. It was being squeezed free of water directly down on the paper at her feet._

_“Hey! What the heck Lexa!” Clarke grabbed the paper from the ground and before she could even see the damage, undried pasta was slipping off the page and the paper, heavy with the water, was ripping under her fingers from the pasta’s weight. She looked back at Lexa, who was shaking her hair out from the drench of water she had just squeezed from it. She grabbed her towel and started drying it. Octavia was stood close beside her, giggling at the mess in Clarke’s hands._

_“Next time you might not want to leave your noodles all over the deck, this is a lakefront after all,” Lexa sneered at Clarke, laughing as a big hunk of paper fell from her hands, “unless you had forgotten, seeing as you don’t even seem to know there’s a lake beside you from all the time you don’t spend in it.”_

_The lump in Clarke’s throat was growing fast, and her eyes were stinging with tears. She wasn’t allowing herself to cry though, not in front of Lexa. She grabbed her bag from the ground and tried to pick up the pieces that had fallen but they were too wet to be of any use. Lexa and Octavia giggled at the attempt, and Clarke knew she wouldn’t be able to look back up at their faces without even more humiliation. She turned on the spot and ran up the steps back to the mess hall. She felt the tears roll down her face and the lump in her throat ached. Her dry towel dragged at her feet, not having properly gotten a hold of all her things. It caught on her foot and slipped under herself. Her things dropped from her grip, and the remaining parts of the pasta creation ripped in the dirt. Clarke could hardly see from the tears in her eyes, and her arms hurt from the impact of the ground. All she could hear was Raven’s voice behind her, calling her name._

_  
_

_

 

All the campers filed out of the lake, each and every one of the them passing the safety test; even Rosie. Clarke stood right at the top of the stairs to congratulate all her campers for passing. Being her slower self, Rosie was the last to get out of the lake, having a hard time pulling herself out. She caught up on the tail end of the girls making their way away from the docks. Clarke stood, high fiving all the girls that came up the stairs, most of them smiling from the praise.

A shrill scream pierced the air and everyone’s heads shot back to the waterfront. Anya was down the stairs in seconds, not knowing what had even happened. Rosie was in the water, flapping her arms. She splashed the water around her furiously, and couldn’t hear Anya trying to instruct her to calm down and swim to the edge of the dock. Reluctantly, Anya jumped in the water, grabbing the girl and bringing her to the stairs. Rosie was shaking, but as soon as she got to her feet her face went beet red. Snickers started to arise from the crowd of girls that still watched her, though Clarke could only see the backs of heads she could only imagine the mocking looks the little girl was getting.

“Next time, just stay calm and swim to shore. You were in no danger,” Anya followed her out and had put her hand on Rosie’s shoulders, “how did you fall in anyway?”

“I didn’t fall, I was push-” Rosie’s voice hitched and Clarke could see Frankie, Lexa’s camper, staring directly at Rosie, smirk identical to the one Lexa gave Clarke numerous times. “I just lost my balance, that’s all.”

By what Clarke saw, it was obvious Rosie was lying. Lexa’s demon camper had pushed her in, and she knew it. Clarke snapped her head in Lexa’s direction and Lexa was only wearing the exact same smirk.

“Alright girls, keep moving,” Raven called out and started motioning for them all to continue walking, “Don’t want to be late for lunch, I heard it’s chicken burgers today!” Raven lead the girls to their towels and got them ready to head back to the cabin and clean up. Rosie finally reached the top of the stairs and she latched on to Clarke’s arm. Clarke lead her over and picked up her towel, wrapping it around the girl’s shoulders. Once they gathered everyone’s things, Raven started leading the Jaha girls up the stairs. They couldn’t waste time if they wanted to clean up and make it to lunch, seeing as the walk to the cabin will take them a while. Clarke followed up behind with Rosie again. She looked behind her back at the dock and caught sight of Lexa. She was stood with Frankie, laughing to each other. Clarke scoffed and turned around, _this was going to be a long session._

_  
_

_

 

_The fire cracked and sizzled in the pit, smoke rising up into the crisp night air. Raven was snuggled in beside her on their part of the bench, a blanket around both their shoulders. The held cups on hot chocolate that had been passed around to all the campers, and their heads hung low as they sipped. Voices were scattered here and there around them, whispering and murmuring in groups. Clarke looked around at the camp, everyone was so peaceful at this time of day. The campfire was one of her favourite parts of camp. Everything was calm, and everyone came together from their own adventures and fun to wind down and shares songs and stories._

_Indra, the camp leader of the session, moved to the front of the clearing. Following her was her young son Lincoln, guitar in hand. He was a few years older than Clarke, but he was almost never seen at a campfire without the instrument. They sat on the small platform they referred to as the stage. Indra sometimes scared Clarke. She could be loud and demanding, but she knew that Indra had everyone’s best interests in mind, and loved every camper that stayed in her camp ground. She looked at Lincoln as he got comfortable with the guitar under his arm, still uncomfortably big for the boy. Clarke could see the soft pride in her eyes, and it made her feel safe again. She snuggled in closer to Raven, who then put her head on Clarke’s shoulder. Lincoln started strumming the guitar, and Indra’s powerful voice became soft and beautiful in the quiet air. Clarke recognized the song, it was one that was played often at campfires, but she loved hearing it every time. No one dared talk, but mostly no one could even muster words. Her voice put everyone in a trance, and stared at the duo in front of them._

_Except one person. Clarke saw Lexa from across the clearing. Octavia was sat beside her, but she was too busy swooning over Lincoln to notice. Clarke studied the girl. Her hair was down, which was strange because Lexa always had her hair in braids. The curls were splaying out from under her hoodie that shadowed her face from those close to her. Her eyes were fixed on the fire, and because of Clarke’s angle, the light shone right on her face. Lexa was solemn, more deep in thought than she had ever seen the girl. She had her face resting on her hands, and the flames flickered in her eyes. Clarke couldn’t look away, it was a way she had never seen Lexa before. And as Indra’s voice was still steady in the air, a tear made it’s way down Lexa’s cheek. Another followed it, and slowly two more after. Clarke had never seen Lexa cry before, she was always straight faced, or smirking. She didn’t even say very much, usually speaking in a formal or monotone way. It was normally Octavia who spoke for the both of them._

_Lexa’s eye flickered up directly into Clarke’s, like she knew she was being watched. Clarke’s heart stopped, and she thought Lexa would look away, or even her own gaze would move. But neither of them budged, they were looking right at the other and no one could stop. Lexa wiped at her cheeks and after what felt like ages, the small girl looked back into the fire. No more tears came but she fixed her hood, bringing it to cover more of her face. Clarke looked down at the fire as well, and watched the flames dance with each other endlessly._

_She didn’t know why, but it was the first time she felt something different about Lexa._

_  
__


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the large cabin creaked when Lexa walked through. It could hardly be called a cabin, comparing it to what the campers and counselors sleep in. This was a proper building. It was small, but it had electricity, running water, a fridge, and air conditioning. The door was engraved with the word “Polis”. Cabin Polis. Where the admin slept.

Lexa made her way in through the front hall, into the back where the main room was. It divided into two sections: the bedroom, and the office. Anya was sat on her bed, reading a magazine and combing through her freshly showered hair. Lexa wasn’t sure where Indra was, probably out bickering with Kane somewhere about the food orders.

“Hey cuz,” Anya didn’t look up from the article she was reading, and Lexa hummed in response. She made her way into the office and looked through some of the paperwork scattered on the desk. “You know, if Indra caught you going through her desk she would probably ban you from this place,” Anya commented from across the room.

“I’d like to see her try,” Lexa flipped through the notepad with recent memos on it. She picked up the phone and punched in a few buttons, checking the messages. She skipped through the ones from a couple parents with concerns and a couple business related ones, saving them for Indra later. The dial tone went off, and she finally gave up. She put the phone back on the receiver and sighed, looking at the mess she made. Anya came up in front of her.

“Still nothing huh?” Lexa looked up at her older cousin and shook her head. “That’s shitty, sorry Lex,” Anya crossed her arms and gave her a sympathetic look, then turning around and going back to her bed to lounge again. Lexa’s hands found the bracelet that was wrapped around her wrist. The metal band turned in her fingers, as she spun it around and around. It had become habit for her to fiddle with it and it’s charm whenever these thoughts arose. She wondered if her parents even remembered that they were the one’s who gave it to her.

 

_

 

_The grass blew in the wind, and she felt it ripple through the whole field. She laid in the middle on her stomach, watching a tiny ant struggle trying to carry a piece of bread it must have found somewhere. Beside her, Octavia sat crosslegged painting her nails. The silence was nice, and they both loved the serenity. The rest of the campers were in the farther field, most of them playing a game of soccer that they could faintly hear the shouts from._

_Lexa’s hair blew in the wind, it toppled over and flew around. She loved the feeling of it let down, and in the hot summer air, the breeze made her scalp feel amazing. She loved this moment._

_She turned her head to the side where Octavia sat, resting her face against her hands. She watched the girl’s intense stare as she made tiny little strokes on each fingernail. Octavia’s forehead scrunched and her tongue was sticking out the side of her mouth subconsciously. She finished the last nail and twisted the top back on the bottle, popping it inside her pink fanny pack. Lexa caught her eye finally._

_“What’re you staring at?” Octavia smiled at her, and held her hands up in the wind so that the paint would dry faster._

_“Nothing…” Lexa’s voice trailed off, and they both stayed silent for a moment, sitting in the gusts of wind. Octavia was the only person she ever let her hair down around, her and Anya. “Octavia… Why are we friends?” Octavia looked down at her, squinting from the sun. She paused for a minute, thinking._

_“Well, I guess because… I don’t know,” she looked over at the other kids from across the field, “you’re the only person who puts up with my girliness, who doesn’t call me prissy. Also you’re totally tougher than me and could beat anyone up,” that made Lexa smile. It was true, she didn’t care that Octavia liked pink and unicorns and painting her nails. “Also, no one else braids your hair properly, someone’s gotta do it.” Lexa hummed back at that, focussing back on her hair for a few seconds again. The curls all down her back and tucked in the corners of her neck. “And if we weren’t friends, we would both be alone.”_

_Octavia’s comment made Lexa open her eyes again, looking back up at the girl. Octavia’s face had dropped a bit, and was still staring back at the other campers. She wasn’t lying, neither of them really got along with anyone else. It partially was their own faults, they weren’t exactly open and friendly to everyone. But no one really took any interest in them either. Lexa looked over in the direction that Octavia was. She saw Bellamy playing soccer. He was nice to Lexa, but just because she was Octavia’s only friend. She spotted Lincoln and Wick as well, playing along beside him. She smirked up at Octavia at the sight of Lincoln, she knew the girl was head over heels for the boy and she teased her about it constantly. Octavia noticed Lexa’s expression and scrunched her face in embarrassment, prodding the girl._

_“Hey! You’re going to get your wet nails all over me!” Lexa pushed her back, giggling. Octavia looked down at the colourful nails, checking them each._

_“They’re all dry, the wind worked wonders,” she smiled down at them, they were each a beautiful shade of turquoise. Lexa moved her wrist to look at her camo watch, it was almost the end of rec time. Octavia caught on, and moved closer to Lexa. Lexa turned her body up and sat crosslegged as well, back facing Octavia and handed her back the strong black scrunchie she had. The girl started combing through her curls with her fingers, and carefully she started to french braid back Lexa’s long hair._

_She stared across the opposite side of the field, it was pretty much empty except for the campfire site and the top of Cabin Jaha from the other side of the hill. She watched the wind ripples in the grass and felt Octavia’s small fingers intricately go through her hair, scratching her scalp lightly once and a while. Two small figures appeared at the edge of some trees, they were running around playing tag between them. She squinted to look closer, and the figures she recognized as Clarke and Raven. The blonde and black heads ran in and around the trees like tiny little fairies. Lexa knew that the girls were out of bounds for rec, and a part of her wanted nothing more than to tell Indra and get them in trouble like she normally does. But another part of her wanted nothing more than to just watch them and let them be. They looked happy, and carefree. Just like Lexa was with her hair down laying beside Octavia. She watched Clarke lose miserably to Raven, who was keeping away from being chased. Clarke couldn’t keep up, and she eventually slumped to the ground in mercy. Lexa smiled at the defeat. She wished she didn’t care about the rest of the world like those two did._

_Clarke eventually sat up and with Raven sitting beside her, they picked at grass together. They were too far to hear their conversation at all, but once and a while Lexa could see them laugh together, or throw the grass on the other. Lexa saw Clarke pause in the distance, she was looking directly back at her. Raven looked too, and from the sight of Lexa watching them, they both got up and walked away. Lexa’s heart sank at that. She knew it was her own fault, she tortured the girls. They probably hated her for it, and she doesn’t blame them. If someone was to finally stop and ask her why she did it, she wouldn’t have a proper answer. Ultimately, she was jealous of Clarke._

_

  
  


Chattering and giggling filled the room around her. The campers of Cabin TonDC were all gathered on the beds nearer to the middle of the room. All the girls were talking and laughing, doing quizzes in magazines, and giving each other makeovers. There was the background noise of someone’s iPod playing through a speaker. Beyonce was filling the room and as much as she would never admit it to anyone out loud, Lexa loved pop music. Octavia was sitting with a bunch of the girls playing truth or dare from a teen magazine someone had brought, and Lexa was on a cot braiding Frankie’s hair just like her own. Frankie had asked her to, saying she loved the way it looked on Lexa. The young girl was confident and determined, yet thoughtful and knew what she wanted. Neither of them were saying anything, just enjoying the atmosphere of the cabin. Cabin TonDC had thicker walls than all the other cabins, which made it easier for them to stay up later without getting caught. And even if they did get caught, no one would report Lexa. Except maybe Indra, but she never did night patrols.

Lexa had finally gotten a hang of braiding hair over the years, even though sometimes Octavia still insisted on doing it for her. So when she finally got to the end of Frankie’s hair she stuck her hand out for the elastic the girl had. She tied the end up and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

“Done, let’s see how it looks now,” Frankie turned around happily, facing Lexa. Her hair wasn’t curly like her own, but she still reminded her so much of herself at that age. The girl was beautiful, and her expression looked expectant. “You should put your hair back more often, you are beautiful Frankie.” The camper smiled wide and jumped off the bed to go show a girl named Felicity who was sat with Octavia.

Lexa fidgeted with her bracelet again. Having her hands busy for a while had taken her mind off of it for a while, but it had gone right back like a reflex. Being with her campers had brightened her mood, but she still felt the weight in the stomach from earlier. She should have gotten used to this disappointment by now.

Octavia had wandered over to where Lexa was sat, and got on the cot beside her.

“Still nothing from your parents huh?” Lexa shook her head at the question. They had been away for two weeks and five days now. She knew they were in Europe, but she wasn’t even sure where. It happens every summer, but year after year they keep in less and less contact with her. If she gets nothing, even as small as a text, by tomorrow this will be the longest they’ve gone.

She remembers the first year they left. It was the first year she was old enough to officially go to camp here. It wasn’t like it was her first time at Camp Terra though, her parents did own the camp after all. She practically grew up there. But as soon as she turned 9, the minimum age for a camper, they took off for the summer. She didn’t think much of it, she got to finally go to Camp Terra, for real this time. When she met Octavia and told her that she owned the whole place, she thought that was so cool, Lexa even thought it was pretty cool herself. But then the next year came, and they stuck her there again. That time they went to Japan, and Lexa was jealous. When they came back, they had bought her tons of cool toys though which made her forgive them.

Year after year, they would travel without her. Octavia always asked why she didn’t go with them, and every time she never had anything to tell her as an answer. Octavia finally got it, and stopped asking. Instead, she asked what Lexa was going to get as a gift, or what their e-mail said that day, making it about Lexa and not about them. The memories flooded over her, and she closed her eyes. Her hands flicked the bracelet rapidly now.

Octavia grabbed her wrist, and Lexa opened her eyes. She looked down at Octavia’s hand that had stopped her. She looked up, and gave her friend a small “thank you”. Octavia faintly smiled and her hand lingered on Lexa’s, squeezing gently.

Octavia got up and went to the light switch.

“Girls! Who’s ready for quiet time? Get your flashlights out!” she flicked the lights out, and all the girls gathered into a circle on the floor. Lexa got up and joined in, Frankie finding a spot right next to her. Some started with ghost stories, some with personal funny stories. The girl Felicity brought up a boy she really liked. Some of the other girls tried to offer advice, and Lexa found it hilarious what young girls minds were like these days. She kept a relatively straight face though.

“What about you Octavia? Are you with Lincoln yet?” one of the youngest girls piped up, and Lexa immediately lost it laughing. Octavia threw a pillow from across the circle at Lexa, and she tried her best to pull herself together.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, Octavia, share with the girls how it’s going with Lincoln,” Lexa was smiling now, biting on her lip to suppress more laughter. Octavia gave her a glare, and finally looked back at the girl who had asked.

“Me and Lincoln aren’t together yet, hun,” Octavia answered very politely, giving her a smile. Lexa snorted and Octavia shot her another glare.

“Keep in mind the ‘yet’ girls,” Lexa stifled another laugh, and Octavia was beet red. Some of the other girls started to giggle too, “It’s all about confidence girls, in hopes of that ‘yet’.” Lexa knew she should stop, but she also knew that Octavia was well aware she was joking around.

“Well what about you Lexa?” Frankie spoke up from beside her, and Lexa was still trying to get herself to stop laughing at Octavia’s face before she could process what the girl had asked.

“What about me?”

“Is there anyone that when you hear their voice it just makes your heart melt and you want nothing more than to kiss their stupid face?” Frankie sounded so poetic in that moment. With the words being said, immediately Lexa’s mind conjured up the face of the first person it could think of when it heard that description. Clarke’s face popped up in her mind. Lexa thought of her blonde hair and carefree laugh, her eyes as blue as the sky and her loving heart. She remembered how Clarke helped the tiny little girl at the waterfront today. She remembered every time Clarke had tried to be nice and considerate towards Lexa and how Lexa had made some snarky remark back every time. Frankie nudged her, and Lexa remembered she had been asked a question. Her feelings towards Clarke had nothing to do with love, and she had to remind herself that the way her stomach flipped when she saw the girl was because of her jealousy and nothing else. From Frankie’s description, it was the closest thing she could think of.

“I’ve never been in love,” Lexa told the girls, and Frankie’s face fell.

“I’m sure you’ll find the one for you soon,” Frankie put her head on Lexa’s shoulder. The conversation quickly turned back to ghost stories, and Lexa found herself getting wrapped up in Octavia’s exquisite storytelling abilities.

 

_

 

_Lexa felt someone prodding her arm, and she grumbled. Who was trying to wake her up? She is always awoken by an alarm clock. No one should be poking her right now. She reached for her pillow and covered her face, groaning._

_“Lexa, your parents are on skype in Polis right now,” she recognized Indra’s voice, and as soon as she heard those words she sprung up from her bed. She grabbed for her shoes and quickly slipped them on. Indra put a finger to her lips, motioning to the rest of her cabin who were still sleeping. Lexa nodded and followed Indra out the door, quietly closing it behind her. The sun was hardly out yet, but the sky was a deep blue of the morning. Lexa skipped beside Indra, getting the bottom of her pyjama pants wet from the dew on the grass._

_“They called in from Australia this morning, it’s night there,” Indra started to say, “they’re both quite tired, but agreed to wait for me to come get you.”_

_Lexa was so excited to see them, she hadn’t heard from them for four days and it felt like ages. She wondered if they had gone on any cool adventures she could tell Octavia about later._

_They approached Polis, and Indra again motioned for her to keep quiet. Lexa nodded at her, and made their way into the building. She saw Anya asleep still, and so was Kane. She followed Indra into the office, and they shut the door behind them. Lexa jumped up into the wheely office chair._

_Indra opened skype for her and on the lagging computer screen that ran on slow wi-fi, her parents appeared on the screen. They were sat in bed in some hotel room, and they both were already dressed for sleep._

_“Hey munchkin!” her father smiled at the sight of her and Lexa waved back at them. The webcams were both pretty crappy, and the images were pixelated. Lexa’s mother was sipped at her tea and reading from her book. “How’s camp going?”_

_“Good! Octavia and I are going to go zip lining today!” Lexa thought of how she was finally tall enough to go on the zip line. It was the only part of the ropes course she hadn’t been able to try out yet. “How’s Australia?”_

_“Pretty good, it’s winter here so it’s colder than normal but we don’t mind do we sweetheart?” her mother hummed in response. She looked up from her book, and squinted at the screen in front of her._

_“Sweetie, I thought I told you to keep your hair up at camp,” her mother sounded very disappointed, and Lexa’s heart dropped. She had slept with it down that night and hadn’t had the time to put it back before she got to the cabin._

_“I know mother, I’m sorry,” Lexa didn’t want to explain the situation, she would be scolded for making up excuses._

_“I don’t want you getting lice from any of the other campers there, and it will get dirty with it getting caught and stuck in everything,” her mother had looked back to her book. Lexa’s face had gone solemn again, and she looked down at the lock of hair that she was fiddling with in her lap._

_“Well I think we are going to get some sleep now, it was nice t-” the computer cut out suddenly, and the program said that interference had gotten in the way. Lexa got up from the chair and left the office. Anya and Kane were awake now and talking with Indra._

_“All done child?” Indra asked when she saw her leave the room. Lexa felt small in that moment. Her hair was puffy from her sleep and she wanted to put it back, she needed to put it back. She started brushing at it with her hands and nodding at Indra quickly. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone in the room, just followed Indra when she got up to walk her back to the cabin._

_Lexa put her head down and she felt like her arms were covered in tiny little bugs that she just wanted to scratch off. Her eyes looked over the campground as she walked by the mess hall, and the sitting area. She heard the morning crickets, and it was just like any other morning. Nothing special. She kicked the wood chips under her and thought of being in Australia with her parents. She wanted to be go away somewhere. She wanted to be anywhere but here._

  
  


_

  
  


Two blonde heads were bent over something that Lexa couldn’t see. She watched as Clarke sat beside that Rosie. They had papers of some sort and were talking together. Rosie looked happy at whatever Clarke was saying to her.

“Why are you so mean to her?” Anya, who was sat beside her, must have noticed her staring. Lexa moved her gaze away, looking over the rest of the field. All the kids were having free rec time. “You’ve always tortured the poor girl, she has never done anything to you,” Anya kept digging, she wanted an answer. But she knew Lexa would never give one to her, as much as she tried.

“I could argue you’ve always pampered her, giving her special treatment over everyone,” Lexa took a sip of some juice she had gotten from the cooler set out. Anya let out a sigh, obviously annoyed again. Lexa looked back at Clarke, who had gotten up from the bench where they sat. Rosie followed close behind her, with at least three journals tucked into her arms. It was alarming how much the girl looked like Clarke when she was a camper. They had the matching bangs and everything. Her stomach warmed at the memory of how many times Clarke would have to blow up at them to fix them, making a cute little frustrated expression when she tried to look up at them too. Before Lexa knew what was happening, she noticed Clarke had walked directly over to her, Rosie still in tow. Lexa looked up at her, straight faced, and Clarke glared right back. Lexa dropped her gaze at that.

“Anya, Rosie here would like to ask you something,” Clarke completely disregarded Lexa and turned directly at Anya beside her.

“Oh really? And what’s that?” Anya looked down at Rosie, smiling.

“Is it okay if I stayed out of the lake today at water play so I could work on my stories?” Rosie’s voice was small, almost scared. Lexa looked over at her, she was stood on the opposite side of Clarke as to be avoiding her.

“Only if you let me read some of it,” Anya answered her warmly, and Rosie gave her a big thank you, and Clarke lead her off to go play with some other campers. Lexa could feel Anya’s stare burning into her side, before she looked back over. Anya just rolled her eyes at Lexa and want back to some paper work in front of her. Lexa looked down at her wrist again, the bracelet felt stiff and heavy on her arm. The charm hung limp.

Wick and Raven sat down beside Anya, and started talking about something Lexa tuned out. She looked at the round picnic table she sat at, and the one beside it, and the one beside that. The row of them on the deck of the mess hall. The one’s that sat there all the time. Always had. Everyday she would sit in the same spots, in the same shorts and t-shirt, sipping the same juice. The similar noises that came from the trees and the wind and the birds. It felt numb to her. The sun beat down on her and the heat felt like it was melting her slowly each time she sat under it.

She looked over at Clarke again. The girl was sat in the grass, her arms were behind her and her face was tilted up at the sun. Her eyes were closed, and a small smile was peaking out of her mouth. She looked so much at peace, so calm and serene. She looked like she could never be happier anywhere else. Clarke Griffin probably wakes up to the sound of crickets outside her window with the same attitude of excitement every morning. She probably feels like beat of the suns heat on her face is the most rejuvenating sensation she had ever felt. Lexa looked at her, and hated that she didn’t get to feel that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by bailey [vulpixgrrrl.tumblr.com]


	3. Chapter 3

_Clarke blew up at her bangs that had mussed up from the wind during the walk over from Cabin Jaha. The early morning air was cool, but the sun was beating down on her hard. Raven was happily walking beside her, excited for breakfast. They heard there was going to be bacon, Raven’s favourite. As they approached the area where the mess hall was, Clarke caught sight of Anya outside Cabin Polis. She was sat with Lexa, braiding her hair back tight, unlike at the campfire the night before. The memory of Lexa crying was all she could think about last night and while she had sat in her bunk before she slept. It was the first thing she had thought of when she woke up this morning and now that she saw Lexa, it was the only thing on her mind. Clarke remembered all the tortuous things the girl had done to her in the past, but somehow all that had gotten shoved to the back of her mind and Clarke’s instinct to help and care kicked in._

_“Tell everyone I’ll be right there, I just have to talk to Anya about something,” Clarke said to Raven, not taking her eyes away from Lexa across the clearing._

_“Sure will, but don’t expect me to leave you any bacon if you’re too late,” Raven skipped ahead to catch up with the rest of the crowd, and Clarke turned directions towards to two girls. She picked up her pace into a jog, just so she knew she wouldn’t miss them. Anya was tying up the end of Lexa’s long hair when Clarke finally reached them._

_“Hey princess, what’s up with you?” Anya smiled at Clarke, and she returned the gesture._

_“Hey Anya, I was actually hoping if I could talk to Lexa,” Clarke looked at Lexa, and the girl’s faced turned up towards hers at the mention of her name. Anya looked between the two girls, surprised._

_“Uh, sure. Just don’t tear each other to shreds,” she left the two girls and went back inside Polis, giving them space. Lexa just stared at Clarke, slight glare in her eyes, but mostly confusion filled them. They were the same eyes that had filled with tears, trying to hide from everyone around her. Clarke sighed and blew at her bangs again before she started._

_“So uh…” Clarke wasn’t really sure what to say, but she had to say something, “I uh, I know we aren’t exactly chummy, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at rec today?” Clarke didn’t really want to mention the night before, not yet. She was scared for what Lexa’s answer would be, the girl hadn’t moved or changed her gaze the entire time. Lexa looked Clarke up and down._

_“Why?” Lexa muttered the one word. It had hardly even sounded like a question from her tone of voice, but Clarke understood the reasoning._

_“Just ‘cause,” Clarke shrugged at her and smiled, “I want to spend time with you.” Lexa’s face softened at her, and her lips slightly parted. Clarke looked down at Lexa’s fingers, which were fiddling with the end of her braid that laid over her shoulder. The girl’s nails were short from being bitten, and scabbed from camp activities. Clarke saw the amount of army green and camo the girl wore, just like she always did, and smiled to herself. She had never really been able to get a really good look at Lexa, whenever she was this close to her they were usually arguing. Clarke had never seen her this close, and for the first time she realized how cute Lexa was. Clarke’s eyes found their way back up to Lexa’s face, which had turned cold and were digging daggers back at her._

_“I’m not your next art project Clarke,” her voice stung, and Clarke was confused._

_“What do you mean?” Lexa just glared right back at her._

_“I know you saw me last night at the campfire,” when Lexa mentioned that her voice got quieter, like she didn’t want anyone to hear if they were around, “I’m not just your next art project for you to make better because you want to, I’m not your next broken object for you to fix. I don’t need your pity.”_

_Clarke was speechless, she wasn’t sure what to say back. I mean sure she wanted to help Lexa, but she made it sound so horrible._

_“That’s not what I meant, I-”_

_“Then why in the entire world would you want to hang out with me Clarke?” Lexa stood tall again, and Clarke suddenly felt small and vulnerable. She had become the girl Clarke feared and hated in a matter of seconds. They stared at each other for what, again, felt like ever. Lexa never so much as moved a facial feature, she was glaring deep into Clarke._

_Like Clarke’s saving grace, Anya walked back out of Polis. Immediately both girls whipped their heads towards her._

_“Well looks like I interrupted this at just the right time,” Anya shooked her head and walked between the girls, “we’re going to miss breakfast, c’mon you two.” She put her arms around both Lexa and Clarke’s shoulders and lead them into the mess hall on either side of her. Clarke snuck her head around the back of Anya to look at Lexa again. Lexa was staring at the ground, the same face she had been looking at the fire with last night._

_

  
  


“Hey! Lexa!” it was harsh, and she could see Lexa jump a little. It made a small part of Clarke smile though, knowing she instilled that fear inside her. Even if it was for a split second. Lexa was sat with Octavia and Anya again, the same picnic table as the day earlier. Lexa’s head spun around to meet Clarke, who had marched up to the patio and stood behind her now.

“What?!” Lexa’s voice was sharp, answering Clarke’s already harsh call.

“It’s almost the end of rec, and I can’t find Rosie anywhere,” Lexa gave her a face of irritated confusion.

“And why in the world have you come to me about your missing camper?” Lexa was obviously annoyed.

“Frankie is missing too, and I can just bet your scheming little camper had something to do with it,” when Clarke mentioned Frankie’s name Lexa face instantly got serious. In seconds, Lexa was on her feet and marching off towards the forest. Clarke wasn’t sure what was happening, she didn’t answer or give any sort of indication of anything.

“Are you going to help me look for them or not?” Lexa’s voice called over her shoulder and Clarke groaned, jogging up beside Lexa.

Neither of them looked at each other, just continued their march towards the forest, which is probably where the girls were. If they had gone somewhere else like the waterfront, the mess hall or even their own cabins, they would have known. It was almost dinner time, and Clarke was hungry. She had no idea where Lexa was taking her, but she had suspected the girl knew something of her camper’s actions. Clarke looked over at Lexa whose face was hard and serious, it looked in front of her and her eyes were checking every rock and tree she could see.

“So what did your devil camper plan this time?” Clarke didn’t really want to talk to Lexa, but if she knew something about where Rosie was then Clarke was desperate to know. Lexa didn’t answer right away, but didn’t look at Clarke either. She kept her gaze in front of her, practically ignoring her.

“Why must you assume that it was Frankie who is behind this? It could easily have been mini-Griffin,” Clarke immediately scoffed at the notion. Lexa whipped her head and finally looked at Clarke.

“What? You honestly think that Rosie could have gotten Frankie into something like this?” Lexa shrugged at her, and Clarke snorted, “she’s basically the spitting image of you as a camper here and you can’t even deny it.”

Lexa turned her head back to the pathway in front of them. There were a lot of large roots sticking out the ground around this area, so they both needed to watch the ground and where they were stepping.

“Do you honestly feel that negatively about Frankie and I?” Lexa question hung in the air. It’s not like Lexa could honestly think that she couldn’t have such negative feelings towards her. She acts on the fact that Clarke hates her to this day, and pushes it out of her daily. It was suddenly very tense between both of them, and Clarke hadn’t even answered yet.

“How else do you expect me to feel Lexa?” It was rhetorical, and Lexa picked up on that. Neither of them said anything to each other for minutes, just kept walking and sometimes shouting the names of their campers. They were getting farther into the forest, and almost upon the high ropes course.

The area was open, only a few trees scattered here and there unlike the rest of the dense forest. There were wooden benches and equipment lying around that the last counselors had obviously missed in clean up. Clarke looked up at the trees, and the ropes and pulleys were strung up from tree to tree. The similar patterns and courses ran through her mind, and she remembered the feeling of being up there in the harness, and the wind rippling through you along with the adrenaline. Clarke was bringing her campers there tomorrow, and she was so excited to see them climb for the first time.

“Frankie!” Lexa’s shout brought her mind down again, and she remembered why they were there in the first place again. Her heart sunk at the thought of Rosie being lost and scared out here. “Frankie!” Lexa shouted again, and a small noise picked up in their ears over the wind. It was small, but it could be a voice. Both Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and started off again, towards the sound. They both shouted again and as they kept walking, they heard more noises. They approached the old equipment cabin on the edge of the ropes course area, and Clarke thought she might as well take a look inside.

The door was heavy and stiff. It was stuck behind rocks and it made Clarke trying to open it difficult. Nearly no one ever went in this shed anymore, they used the new one that has a pin code door and insulation. It was better for the equipment, and people didn’t hurt themselves trying to get into it. Now this one was just used as storage of old, practically useless things for the rope course that no one bothered throwing out. Classic Camp Terra, basically hoarding everything.

Lexa was still circling behind her, trying to figure out exactly where the noises were coming from.

“It sort of sounds like laughter…” Lexa mindlessly said, obviously not having noticed Clarke’s struggle yet.

“Good, now try and get this open with me,” Clarke huffed it out, and Lexa instantly turned to her and snorted.

“Still the same weakling huh Griffin?” Lexa came up beside her and grabbed the door along with Clarke, pulling. They both struggled, but it eventually swung open. They balanced it on a large rock behind them, so that it wouldn’t close while they were inside.

“Just so you know, that’s exactly why I still think negatively about you,” Clarke had caught her breath from the door, and turned to Lexa. It obviously took a second, but then recognition passed over Lexa’s face. Her comment about Clarke being weak. Clarke noticed it practically had come out of her mouth like instinct, and Lexa’s face softened. Clarke glared at her, still stood in the doorway. Lexa shook off Clarke’s answer, and walked in front of her into the shed. Clarke rolled her eyes and followed her inside.

The shed wasn’t very large, just shelves full of junk and some logs of wood. Clarke started looking around for any sign of Rosie and Frankie being there. Lexa stood behind her, crossed arms on her chest.

“I doubt there’s anything in here, no way in hell those two would have gotten that door open anyway,” Lexa didn’t even bother taking a look at anything around them. Clarke was shuffling through the shelves, ignoring Lexa’s comment. She made her way around the floor, which was also covered in junk and Clarke’s feet were getting stuck under her a lot. Something caught her eye from the corner. Sitting on one of the logs of wood was a sparkly pink pen.

“This is one of Rosie’s favourite pens that she takes everywhere with her journals!” Clarke picked it up and put it in her jacket pocket, “they were definitely here.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, and turned around to one of the shelves that Clarke hadn’t searched yet, carelessly pushing things around in a half-assed attempt to look for clues.

Clarke was on her knees, moving the things around the floor around the log where she found Rosie’s pen. All she wanted was to find the girl and go back to the mess hall. She wanted to leave Lexa’s side, the girl was starting to make her skin crawl. The constant condescending looks and glances, the constant avoidance of any type of contact. It was like being around Clarke was intoxicating to the girl, and she hated being around someone like that. Someone who, just being around Clarke, made her sick. Clarke glanced over her shoulder at Lexa at the thoughts of her, only to find Lexa not even paying attention to looking at the shelf. The girl was staring at Clarke, but not her face. If Lexa had been staring at Clarke’s face than she would know that Clarke caught her, but Lexa was staring at something lower.

“Hey! You’re not even trying!” Lexa snapped her eyes to Clarke’s face finally, and immediately shot her head back down at her hands. Clarke scrunched her forehead in amusement. Too bad she always kept her hair back in a braid, because it gave Clarke a direct view of red creeping up her neck and ears. She was blushing. She was _embarrassed_. Embarrassed that Clarke had caught her looking at her. She looked down at herself, maybe Clarke had something stuck to her or on her pants. But after a quick inspection, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just Clarke’s normal jean shorts and tank top, though she was quite sweaty from the walk and the fight with the door. It was a hot day out.

Clarke looked back at Lexa, whose ears were still red. Was Lexa _checking her out?_ No, she could never have been doing that. Clarke amused herself with the thought of Lexa even having human feelings.

A sound ripped through the air, snapping both girls out of their thoughts. A crash, a long skid, and within seconds Lexa was beside the door. Clarke scrambled to her feet to see Lexa holding the door with all her might. The rock hadn’t been strong enough to hold the door, and it had started to close.

“A little help here Griffin,” Lexa’s voice was strained, and Clarke stumbled over to push on the door as well.

“What the hell? How is this door heavier?” Clarke felt the pressure on the door, and it could not possibly be just the normal weight, this was impossibly heavy.

“I think a bigger rock slipped off the pile and is pushing against it,” Lexa practically grunted it out, and her teeth were bared from effort. Clarke looked around the ground for something to help. She saw two logs not far from where they stood.

“Put your weight on the logs, it will help out strength,” Clarke put her feet tucked behind the wood, and Lexa followed suit. It helped for a second, giving them a stronger base. Lexa was near the open end of the door, and was getting more pressure than Clarke’s side. Clarke could tell the girl couldn’t keep up the weight, and within seconds the door slammed down behind them, pushing them back into the shed. Clarke’s feet got somewhat caught on the log she had wedged them between, but caught herself by grabbing a shelf. It was a quick moment of relief from not falling over completely, but then suddenly it was unpleasant again. Lexa’s low shriek of pain made Clarke freeze. She turned around, and Lexa was on the ground. The pressure from the door pushed her over and she had no way of catching herself. Clarke took in the scene of Lexa grabbing at her ankle that was wedged between the logs. Her face was clouded with extreme pain, and Clarke instantly ripped her feet from their spots and went to her side.

“What hurts?!” Clarke’s voice was urgent, her nurse instincts from her mother kicking in.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the ankle that I’m grabbing at!?” Lexa’s voice was loud and harsh. It didn’t phase Clarke, the girl was in extreme pain. She could see it in her face.

Clarke’s hands shooed Lexa’s away from the ankle, and put them on it gently. She felt Lexa shiver from her touch, even in the midst of pain. Clarke didn’t pay much attention to it, and lightly brushed over it feeling the muscles and bones underneath.

“It’s sprained,” Clarke declared and looked over at Lexa, who was still covered in dirt from the ground and her face trying to hold in her pain. Forehead scrunched and her jaw clenched, but her eyes were screaming of the pain.

“Fucking great.”

 

-

“Please stay still, you’re making this worse for yourself,” Clarke had her hands carefully placed on Lexa’s ankle and leg, trying to get it out of the spot she was stuck between.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one that feels like your ankle was just cut off!” Lexa was even snarkier than usual. She placed her hands on the ground behind her, steadying herself, and nodded to Clarke.

“Okay, on the count of three you have to try and pull up,” Clarke repeated the instructions and Lexa swallowed. “1….2….3,” and as soon as she hit three, she tightened her grasp on Lexa, keeping her leg in a position that won’t make the injury any worse. Lexa pulled her leg up, groaning her pain through her teeth. It didn’t come free right away, which meant Lexa was in even worse pain for the seconds it took to slip out. But her foot did come free, and both girls sighed in near unison at the relief.

Clarke put her grasp on Lexa down, and got up. She offered her hands to Lexa, needing to help her up. Lexa looked up at her under her brows, and reluctantly grabbed her hands. They used all their might to pull her up, and Clarke lead her over to a large piece of firewood for her to sit on. Clarke motioned for her to put her leg up on a smaller piece of wood so she could examine it further. Lexa winced along the way, but she managed to pull the ankle up and rested it on the stump.

Clarke kneeled down and started to feel around the muscles of the ankle, Lexa grabbing her leg in small amounts of pain. She knew it was wrong, but Clarke sort of liked having Lexa in this kind of vulnerable state. She could make Lexa wince with just the movement of her fingers, and it made her feel powerful for once. Clarke tried to push that feeling away though, Lexa was in a lot of pain and being happy about it was sadistic and cruel.

“Well? How bad is it?” Lexa was getting irritated and stressed out from the pain and Clarke snapped back to reality.

“Pretty bad, I’m going to have to patch it up,” Clarke started looking around at the junk laying around in the shed, she was going to have to makeshift something together for now. She got up and started looking through the shelves for something, _anything,_ that could be useful whatsoever. It was all just so much junk that it honestly would not help Clarke at all. She sighed, very loudly and exaggerated. She stood in the middle of the shed, pondering ideas over in her mind.

“I understand there isn’t much to work with here Griffin, but can you please hurry it up,” Lexa’s voice brought her out of her train of thought and she looked back at the girl sitting in front of her grasping her ankle. “You sure do daydream a lot don’t you?” Lexa was mostly making an observation, and Clarke gave her a condescending look.

“At least I’m trying to think of something,” Clarke walked back over and kneeled down again, “something to help _you_ , may I remind you.” Lexa simply rolled her eyes and went to go fix the bobby pins in her hair. Clarke watched her fiddle with the clips and she got an idea. “Lexa give me your hair tie,” Clarke started to rip at the bottom of her shirt, and when she got a good lip on it she pulled hard and tore off a long piece of fabric. She looked back to Lexa who hadn’t moved, just stared at her action with wide eyes. “Hey, yoohoo, Lexa,” Clarke snapped her fingers in front of her to get Lexa’s attention, who instantly moved her gaze from Clarke’s now bare mid-drift to her eyes, “I said, give me your hair tie. And you bobby pins.”

Lexa slowly moved to grab her hair, but didn’t take the tie out of her braid right away. She looked down at the end, and picked at the tie. Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa looked at her.

“Isn’t there something else you can use? This is a good hair tie,” Lexa’s voice was defensive, and Clarke was over her attitude.

“Okay either you give me the hair tie, or you can find some other way to fix this ankle. But if you don’t think of it soon, it’s going to get worse,” Clarke was getting demanding and Lexa averted her gaze again, “you can deal with not having your signature french braid in for long enough to not screw your bones up.”

Lexa sighed and slowly pulled the tie off the end of her hair, handing it to Clarke. She then went and took all of the bobby pins from around her head, handing them over as well. Clarke went straight to work, and wrapped the fabric from her shirt tightly around Lexa’s ankle and foot, compressing it. Lexa winced every time Clarke wrapped it around, keeping it tight. She then used the tie and bobby pins to keep it in place as best she could.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Clarke sighed and shook her head.

“Of course I do, we learned this in counselor first aid. Or did you skip that too?” it was a rhetorical question and the sarcasm oozed off of her tongue. Lexa scoffed back at her. “Besides, I’ve dealt with Raven’s brace enough times, I’m sure I can patch up a twisted ankle.”

Lexa just watched her actions with a pained look, obviously trying to hide the fact that it was hurting with every inch of her body.

“There, that should be fine until we find our way out of here,” Clarke looked up at Lexa whose face was staring at the ankle. Her hair had started to unwrap from her head and the curls fell around her face. Clarke had never properly seen Lexa’s hair before, and she genuinely didn’t know why she always kept it back; Lexa’s hair looked beautiful. Clarke looked back at her face, and there was a hint of recognition that Clarke felt. She knew this expression, she’d seen it before. She couldn’t quite place it though.

 

-

 

It felt as though hours had passed. According to Lexa’s watch, only about 36 minutes had. But Clarke sure as hell needed to keep asking the time from her even though mostly it had been a minute after she had previously asked. Lexa had initially been annoyed at her for it, and progressively grew to a point where she refused to give Clarke an answer. But she soon fell back into answering her, not even a hint of anger or annoyance when she does. Almost like she has fallen into the same anxious state as Clarke in wanting to know how long they had been stuck in this godforsaken shed.

It’s not like they hadn’t tried to get out. After Clarke had compressed Lexa’s ankle she had attempted to push the door, but just as she imagined the rock outside was slammed right up against and she could hardly even budge it. Lexa was even the one who had told her to give it up, even though Lexa had to be in even more of a state of mind where she _needed_ to get out of this place. Her ankle obviously was still in pain and needed to be properly treated, but Clarke also imagined that she hated being stuck with her as much as the feeling was returned.

Clarke was sat in the opposite corner of where Lexa was. She had taken out Rosie’s pen from her pocket and had started doodling on the old wood walls. She felt like she was in some prison movie where the main character drew on the inside of their cell. When she had started, she assumed Lexa would tell her that it was vandalism, and illegal, and also ruining her family’s property. But Lexa had stayed silent. She had stayed silent most of the time, except for telling Clarke the time when she asked.

Clarke drew flowers and plants, trees and birds, anything that came to mind really. She thought about getting out of this stuffy shed, and the open cool night air she would be met with. She thought of finding Rosie and giving her the pen and seeing her face lit up with having thought she had lost it. She thought of being wrapped up in a blanket at the campfire with the stars shining above her. The soft grass, the sound of the wind in the trees, the water rippling in the distance. It all made her feel warm and at home. But here she was, stuck with Lexa.

Her eyes found their way over to where Lexa was sat. The girl still had her foot propped up like Clarke had told her to. In the time having not moved, she had lounged slightly by leaning back on the wall and slouching into the corner. Clarke watched the tap of her other foot against the floor, and followed it up her legs where her army green shorts covered. Her skin was covered in marks from camp like bruises and small cuts and mosquito bites. Clarke wondered what her skin looked like during the other 10 months of the year, when it was smooth and free of the stains the outdoors left on her.

Lexa hadn’t stopped fidgeting in a half hour, and it sure hadn’t gone unnoticed. She watched as Lexa’s fingers moved the charm on her bracelet back and forth and rolling it between the tips. She would sometimes move up to where her hair lay across her chest and shoulders, running her fingers through it and gathering it together repetitively. Clarke noticed how the girl wouldn’t stop moving, like the anxious feeling that covered the room was affecting her much more than Clarke.

“Why don’t you ever wear your hair down?” Clarke didn’t really mean to actually voice the question out loud, it just kind of came out. Lexa looked over to her, bracelet still rattling in between her fingers.

“I don’t know....” Clarke watched Lexa’s face drop down again, and she obviously did know, “my mother always told me it was improper,” Lexa went to go run her hair through her fingers again, the curls cascaded down her head and over her shoulders as naturally as the leaves grew on the trees. Lexa wouldn’t stop trying to brush it down and make it compact and small, leaving the curls no way to expand and free.

“Well I think your hair is beautiful when it’s down,” Lexa’s big eyes come to meet hers again, and Clarke sees the brightness in them light up. It’s a nervous and awkward exchange, but both girls sit in it pleasantly. Clarke thought that she might as well cut the sarcastic bullshit with Lexa if they’re going to be stuck together, only as long as she follows suit.

“I- uh, I was always told that it took up too much room… that it took away from my face, that it was unconventional and an inconvenience,” Lexa’s voice was hesitant, and Clarke could tell she was being truthful and was at least trying to be a decent human being by opening up. Clarke looked her right in the eyes, and kept her gaze.

“Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re an inconvenience,” Clarke was serious though, and the way that Lexa was acting and reacting to the words being said and exchanged Clarke knew that there was more to the girl who was all stoic and cold all the time.

Lexa however, was starting to look more and more uncomfortable the more was being said, and Clarke knew that they were getting close to crossing a line. Part of her wanted to cross that line. They had no idea how long they were going to be stuck in this shed together and Clarke wanted to use the opportunity and vulnerability of the girl to break her walls down because frankly, Clarke wanted some answers after all these years.

Lexa had stopped touching her hair, and Clarke could see blush rising from the girl’s cheeks. She had made Lexa blush twice in one day and she felt accomplished. She didn’t know why, but when Lexa was happy or embarrassed or any kind of positive emotion in some way, it was cute. It made Clarke warm to see her like that.

It sure didn’t stop her from continuing to fiddle with her bracelet, especially after getting all heated from Clarke’s comment. Clarke eyed the metal around her wrist, and Lexa’s fingers playing with it weren’t just a casual interaction. First of all, she had been doing it for the entire time they had been there. Second of all, the way she she flipped and spun the piece of jewelry was almost a violently anxious action.

“That’s a pretty bracelet,” Clarke tried again, wanting something from the girl. Lexa didn’t look up from her wrist, but her actions calmed and she simply held the charm between her fingers.

“It was a gift from my parents,” Lexa’s voice was soft and small, it almost sounded like it was shaking. Clarke wasn’t really sure how to respond to that, so she hesitated, and instead Lexa continued, “it’s from their last trip to Spain.”

“Do they travel a lot?” Clarke was grasping for things to keep the conversation going.

“Yeah, every summer.”

“Well it must be cool getting tons of gifts from around the world,” Clarke smiled at Lexa even though she hadn’t looked up yet, but Lexa’s face stayed low.

“This was the last souvenir they ever brought me back,” the words were on the the edge of breaking. Clarke got up and moved over beside the log where Lexa was sat, and plunked herself on the ground right next to it. It made Lexa jump a bit and she looked over to where Clarke sat, still averting her gaze. Clarke looked at the bracelet and she knew that Lexa had been wearing it for probably the past four summers. She remembered their last year of being actual campers before LIT training and Lexa had started the week off by showing it off and bragging about it. The memory was vague in Clarke’s mind, but it made it’s way through her thoughts at Lexa’s words.

“Lexa can I ask you something?” Lexa huffed at the question, and smirked a bit.

“Can I really say no?” Clarke shook her head and smiled at the girl’s sarcasm.

“When we were kids….” Clarke started off slow, trying to phrase it properly, “at a campfire one night-”

“You saw me crying,” Lexa cut her off. Clarke didn’t really want to say the words out loud in fear of it setting Lexa off, so she was happy the girl said them herself.

“Yeah well, I know it’s not really my place. But it was so long ago and I was wondering, why?” Clarke said the words carefully, almost delicately. She looked up at Lexa whose face was still straight, but it was soft at Clarke’s words; not hard like she usually would expect.

“Before I answer that… Can I ask you a question?” Clarke let out an airy laugh, and nodded at her. “What do you feel when you think of Camp Terra?”

The question was strange. Clarke honestly didn’t know what she had expected but it sure wasn’t that. She laid her head back on the wall and looked at the cobweb and dust filled ceiling of the shed. She thought of the mess hall and the tables inside filled with food. She thought of the wood chips that covered the area surrounding, and the cement basket ball court. She thought of the open grass field and the campfire pit, Cabin Jaha and the waterfront. She smiled to herself from the memories that flooded her mind from years and years of spending summer after summer there and escaping her real life. She noticed Lexa was looking at her again, and at her smile.

“It’s like home,” when Clarke spoke the words it felt right, like it was the perfect way to explain it. But when Lexa heard them her face dropped to her hands again, like Clarke had given her the wrong answer. Or maybe it was exactly what Lexa was expecting her to say.

“The night at the campfire, was one of the longest times I had gone without my parents calling, or skyping, or messaging me while on one of their trips,” Lexa’s eyes were staring at her bracelet, but she had stopped fiddling with it, “it had been nearly a week.”

Clarke wasn’t really sure what to say, or do, at this point. She didn’t really want to feel sympathy for Lexa, but she had finally gotten an answer for something she had wanted to know for years, and the response broke her heart.

“Clarke when you come to Camp Terra every summer, and it feels like home to you. You’re happy here, it’s freedom for you. When I come here every summer, it’s like a prison to me.”

Clarke lifted her head from the wall behind her and turned it so she was looking right at Lexa. The girl’s face stayed still, and the look in her eyes from earlier came back. Clarke recognized it finally, it was the same look in her eyes from the campfire. But as Clarke watched her, Lexa’s face went dark again and her brows scrunched together. She was holding in tears.

“You want to know why I tortured you every time I got the chance? Why I was cruel to you for the past eight years of our lives?” Lexa’s voice had risen, and it was filled with rage and frailty, “because I hated that you got to love it here. I hated that I was jealous and I hated that you hated me. I never understood exactly how that makes sense, and it still doesn’t, but that’s your answer Clarke.”

She had wanted an answer, after all these years she had yearned for it. And now that she had it, it didn’t make her feel any better. She knew it wasn’t her fault, she was allowed to feel happiness. It wasn’t that that made her feel the pain from Lexa’s confession, it was knowing that she could have done something about it.

“You know, the reason I love Camp Terra so much is that I hate being at home,” Clarke wasn’t sure why she felt the need to tell her this, but Lexa had just opened up so she wanted to return the gesture, “my dad died when I was nine, and the same year my mom sent me to camp for the first time. She wanted to brighten my mood,” Lexa was calmed down from her outburst and was listening intently, Clarke could feel her gaze, “my mom’s a doctor so she works a lot, and I’m alone most of the time. At school, most people just thought I was some weird sad case and never talked to me. When I’m at camp, I’m away from all of those demons. I have Raven, and the other campers, and Anya, and all the trees and animals to keep my mind free of those things.”

“Clarke I’m sorry I made your life here as bad as I did, I know it probably doesn’t mean much now but-”

“It does,” Clarke looked up and Lexa’s eyes fixed on hers. They both looked at the other, equally as sympathetic and soft as the other and in that moment Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. The mix of grey and green flecks that scattered in Lexa’s eyes made her feel weak and she saw the beauty in the girl who had always been the devil. “Lexa if you had just opened up a long time ago, I could have helped make camp freedom for you too…” Lexa didn’t say anything back, her eyes flicked between Clarke’s eyes and her lips. The atmosphere in the shed seemed to have frozen and time didn’t matter anymore.

“Maybe it still can be…” Clarke smiled at her, and she broke the eye contact. She looked back up at the ceiling and sighed. The intensity between them was on fire, and Clarke needed to cool off. Never once in her life had the thought of Lexa being anything than just her enemy gone through her head. But here she was, not only desperate for the girl to be her friend, but maybe even something more. Lexa’s hands were still on her bracelet, and Clarke’s stomach twisted. She reached up and grabbed the one closest to her, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently.

Lexa’s palms were sweaty, but so were Clarke’s. The sparks were going off underneath Clarke’s skin and they both stared at the hands for a bit, not saying anything.

“What time is it?” Clarke broke the silence and Lexa laughed at the question, making Clarke smile. Lexa turned her other wrist over and looked at her watch.

“We have now been in this shed for an hour,” Lexa rested her head back on the wall just like Clarke, “I’m pretty sure this is how we die.”

“At least we will die together,” and at Clarke’s words, Lexa squeezed her hand right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c'mon over to my own personal hell vulpixgrrrl.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa didn’t move. She didn’t dare move, because Clarke had fallen asleep with her head resting against her. Considering her position, she wasn’t completely uncomfortable. She was leaning against the corner and other than her butt being numb from the log and her ankle still inflamed with pain, she wasn’t uncomfortable. Because Clarke was beside her. Their hands were still sitting on Lexa’s lap, strung together even though Clarke’s had gone limp from unconsciousness.

With the girl’s steady breathing keeping Lexa aware she was still asleep, she became confident enough to slowly use her thumb to stroke the side of Clarke’s hand. She smiled at herself. Her hand was so soft and warm, it made her feel safe.

Clarke’s head was resting against the side of Lexa’s hip bone and she was leaning up on the wood she sat on. Lexa almost had forgotten that they were stuck inside a shed at 8:23pm in the middle of a forest, and she had a sprained ankle. None of that mattered, because Clarke was with her. She had finally gotten everything off her chest, and Clarke _forgave her_. It made her body sing, and maybe, just maybe, she could be happy here.

There was a rustling sound outside the shed, and Lexa’s head shot up. The noise came again, and it sounded like footsteps in the undergrowth of the forest.

“Hello? Clarke? Lexa?” She recognized the voice as Octavia, and she relaxed.

“We’re in here!” Lexa called out and she could hear a second pair of footsteps as well.

“Lincoln is here too and he’s gonna help you get out,” _oh thank god_ Lexa thought. She looked down at Clarke and the girl looked so peaceful. There was nothing more that she wanted to do than just let her sleep. Having her be so peaceful beside her was so comforting to Lexa, and she wished she could properly lay down beside her like this.

“Clarke,” Lexa gently nudged her and went to go push the hair back that had fallen in front of her sleeping face. Clarke stirred awake, and when her blue eyes met Lexa’s they instantly lit up and a groggy smile spread across her lips.

“What time is it?” she muttered it out and Lexa smiled back at her.

“Time to get out of here,” Clarke’s eyes widened at the words and she instantly was fully awake. “Octavia and Lincoln are outside and they’re getting the door open.”

Clarke got to her feet and and walked over to the door, there was grunting and low voices talking outside of the two people trying to figure how to get them out.

“Hey, do you guys have any idea how to open it?” Clarke called and waited for an answer.

“Yeah, Lincoln can lift the rock that’s slammed against it,” Clarke smiled and walked back over to Lexa. She kneeled down and tightened the makeshift compress on her ankle.

“Time to face the music huh?” Clarke look across her body up at Lexa and the blue eyes seemed to be looking right into her heart. Lexa wasn’t sure she was ready to go back, part of her wanted to stay with Clarke forever. But as the loud grunt of Lincoln carrying the giant rock away could be heard, the door started to creak open. Octavia’s face popped around the corner and at the sight of Lexa, she smiled.

“Lex thank god you’re okay!” she made her way over, stepping over all the crap scattered on the ground. Lexa looked down at her ankle and huffed. “Well, pretty much okay,” Octavia saw the ankle and shrugged.

“Did you find Rosie and Frankie?” Clarke had stood up and turned right to Octavia, and directed her attention away from Lexa.

“Don’t worry, the girls found their way back shortly after you two left,” Octavia went to Lexa’s side and held her hand out, “gotta get this one back to Polis in one piece.”

Clarke went to Octavia’s side, and when Lexa lifted her body up from the log she felt the pain shoot to her ankle again and winced. Clarke grabbed at her other arm and pulled it around her neck. She hated this, being weak and in between the two girls. She was practically being carried. She knew that if she even tried to walk on her foot though, she would collapse, so she reluctantly limped along with them.

After the struggle of getting out of the shed, Lincoln was waiting outside. He somewhat laughed at the sight of Lexa, but she saw Octavia shoot him a glance and he shut up. Lexa looked over her shoulder at Octavia and gave her the something is going on between you two and as your best friend you are going to be obligated to tell me later look. Octavia rolled her eyes and then motioned a look over at Clarke on Lexa’s other arm, and gave her the same look. Lexa shot her a glare to shut up and Octavia smirked back. She had missed O.

They struggled most of the way through to forest, and they had a few rest breaks. Lincoln had offered to just carry her, but Lexa refused. She found the thought of being carried to be humiliating and uncomfortable. Besides, Clarke kept her hand on Lexa’s hip to steady her and every so often she would stroke at the skin that it rested on under her shirt. It made Lexa’s heart flutter every time.

During the walk back Octavia had explained what happened with the missing campers. Turned out, the girls had snuck off together into the forest. When they had came back, Anya had gotten pretty mad and put them both on dishes duty for the next two days for breaking the rules. Clarke didn’t say anything, but Lexa could see her face as she heard the story, like she had expected something completely different yet wasn’t surprised at all. Their little campers had been secret friends the whole time and they both felt ridiculous thinking it any other way.

They did eventually approach the clearing of the mess hall. It was dark out, and Lexa assumed everyone was already back in their cabins.

“Anya is over at our cabin, I’ll bring Lexa to Polis so Gustus can properly patch her ankle up. You should probably go back to Jaha, Clarke,” Octavia went to get a better grip around Lexa’s ribs so when Clarke let go she could catch the weight. When Clarke’s presence left her side Lexa sighed a little, and instantly missed the girl’s skin on hers.

Clarke turned towards her and gave a shy smile to them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Clarke’s voice was small and Lexa gave her an okay before the girl jogged off into the dark field in the direction of Cabin Jaha. The blonde hair disappeared in the black of the night and Lexa’s smile stayed on her face. Maybe this could be her home.

 

_

 

It was late. Lexa knew that she had to be quiet going into her cabin because she was almost certain at least some of her campers would be asleep. Her ankle was properly compressed and Gustus, the camp medic, had given her an ice pack and instructions on how to treat it. She had mostly just nodded through it, and though it still hurt, it wasn’t too bad anymore. Lexa was just so exhausted from the whole day, she was excited to be back in her cot.

She pushed the door slowly open and all she could hear was Octavia’s soft voice. She was telling them a bedtime story. The lights were off but they had some flashlights on, and Lexa could see beds already filled with campers asleep peacefully. A few were surrounding Octavia, and Anya was still there. A small girl had her head resting on Anya’s lap and she was running her fingers through her hair. It was serene.

Anya looked up to see her in the front hall and smiled her way. Lexa returned the look and began to take off her shoes. She struggled a bit but she was met with a flash of brown hair leaning over her foot and helping her. Frankie looked up at her, and Lexa gave her an appreciative smile.

“Hey,” Frankie’s voice was low and whispered, she was all dressed in her pyjamas for the night and had a fluffy blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “Sorry for today…”

“Make up for it by helping me up to my bed,” Lexa whispered back in a huff. Frankie nodded and went to her side to cradle her body.  The counselor beds were above the main floor up some stairs, and the girls tried their best to work their way up them as quietly as possible. Lexa felt relief when she finally sat down on her bed. It was hard and not the most comfortable bed, seeing it was a cot, but just knowing she will be able to lay down and sleep in it was relaxing to her. Frankie sat down beside her and had her head hung.

“So are you going to tell me what today was about or what?” Lexa’s voice wasn’t quite a whisper. Upstairs was far enough away from the campers that they didn’t have to shush themselves as much.

“I’m so sorry for scaring you I just-,” Frankie was still looking at her lap, and Lexa put her arm around the girl. She shuffled closer, and went to go speak again, “I told Rosie I knew about this super cool place in the woods that would inspire some of her stories, she didn’t believe me at first but she ended up coming with me,” Frankie looked up at Lexa finally, and her eyes were so happy and bright, “It was my fault we broke the rules but… It was so worth it,” her face broke into a smile and she looked down in embarrassment. Lexa nudged her a bit in a sort of teasing way.

“So you and Rosie huh?” Frankie nudged her back and scowled in her direction. It was covered by a smile and she looked so happy.

“I don’t know why but I think I like her… more than I’m supposed to.”

“There’s no such thing as more than you’re supposed to.”

“So you think it’s okay?”

“Of course, just make sure it’s okay with her.”

Frankie stood up off of the bed, bouncing a bit. She thanked Lexa and started to run back down the stairs to hear the end of Octavia’s story, but she stopped on the top step and turned back.

“Your hair looks really pretty by the way,” the young girl bounced off down the stairs. Lexa reached up and felt her hair, still down from earlier and the curls were hanging loosely. She brushed over them and smiled.

Lexa honestly just couldn’t believe that these two kids caught on to this earlier than her and Clarke did. They were mirroring themselves, it blew her mind. She brushed it off though, because her exhaustion blew right through her again. She reached to pull off her bra under her shirt, and unzipped her shorts. She didn’t bother with pyjamas, it would be too much of a hassle with her ankle and she was too lazy anyway.

Lexa’s head swam when it hit her pillow and her eyes shut. She had images of the day come up, and she almost didn’t believe it happened. She remembered each touch of Clarke’s skin. She remembered the way she looked when she slept, and the feel of her arms when they were wrapped around her to carry her. Her eyes when they looked at her with something that wasn’t hatred, and she knew that telling her everything might have been the best idea, even though it terrified her. She thought that maybe one day all those feelings from today could become normal, and she thought maybe one day Clarke would be beside her.

_

“Well maybe your stubborn personality somehow found it’s way to your immune system too, because your ankle is healing very fast,” Gustus was checking up on it as Lexa was sat in the medical room attached to Cabin Polis. She gave Gustus a look that made him huff out a laugh, and he went to go get a fresh compress.

It had been a few days since the incident in the shed, and Lexa had spend most of them sitting. She didn’t get to go and do all of the stuff Octavia and her campers did just because of her ankle, but it didn’t phase her too much. She was enjoying watching and taking in the sights of everyone else having fun. She had been able to appreciate what was there for once. Also Clarke didn’t ignore her anymore, or look at her with dagger eyes. She actually talked to her, and smiled at her. Lexa hadn’t gotten too much of an opportunity to talk to her a lot, or spend time with her just because of camp activities getting in the way. That didn’t stop Clarke from asking her how her ankle was doing every morning at breakfast, and touching her shoulder or her hand.

Gustus came back into the room and fixed up the new compress. She thanked him again and she got up to leave. In the few days she had also developed enough to be able to walk and get around just fine on her own, which helped in not making her feel as much of a burden. Her campers were at the lakefront right now having free time in the water, so she had until they were done for more work. She made her way over to her normal picnic table and sat down. She didn’t really have much to do to pass the time, but she turned her head towards the sun and closed her eyes. She felt the heat beat down on her face, and it didn’t feel heavy. The rays burst under her skin and she felt new and fresh. The day felt airy and she smiled to herself.

“Hey,” Clarke’s voice interrupted her moment alone and she hadn’t even heard the girl approach. It didn’t urk her though and she opened her eyes smiling right at her. Clarke was holding Rosie’s hand, and the young little camper was hidden slightly behind her. She was shy, but she was smiling at Lexa.

“Hey,” Lexa looked up at Clarke and she looked like an angel. The sun was shining behind her and her blonde hair blew slightly in the wind.

“We just got done at crafts, and I have something for you,” Lexa noticed Clarke’s hand reaching out to her and she saw a string of beads. They shone in the sun, the silvers and the blues. They were strewn together with braids in between them and Lexa looked back up at Clarke. “It’s a bracelet. Maybe this one will have more positive memories,” Clarke’s eyes looked down at Lexa’s wrist where her old one was wrapped, and back up at Lexa. Her eyes were soft and Lexa felt like she was in a dream again.

“Thank you,” she reached out and took the bracelet, her hand lingering on Clarke’s for a moment while their skin brushed and she felt sparks. She slipped it on her wrist and took off the other one, putting it in her pocket.

She saw Rosie pull on Clarke’s shirt from behind lightly, and Clarke snapped out of looking at Lexa.

“Oh and Rosie has something too,” Clarke moved slightly so Rosie was in front of Lexa. She held her hand out too and in it was another bracelet. Not as intricately made like the one Clarke had given her, but it was filled with colours and different shaped star beads.

“It’s for Frankie, can you give it to her when you see her?” Rosie looked a little embarrassed but Lexa couldn’t help but grin at her.

“Of course I can give it to her, would you like me to give her a message along with it?” Rosie looked up at Lexa and shrugged. “Well I’ll tell her it was made with love how’s that?” and Rosie nodded back at her quickly. Lexa snuck a glance up at Clarke, and she was also grinning like an idiot. When she caught Lexa’s eye she looked down and red creeped up her cheeks.

 

_

  
  
  


She could already smell it. The sweet, smoky smell of the campfire filled Lexa’s nose and the grass passed under her slow tread. Her cabin was making it’s way over to the fire pit for the campfire that night, and she rode up the back of the group. Her ankle slowed her down so Octavia told her just to stay in the behind for the next few days, and as much it urked her to be put down as weak, she knew she was slow and it was for the best.

Frankie walked slowly close beside her, and was telling her a story about the game her and Rosie played at rec that day. They had been reenacting one of Rosie’s stories, and Frankie got to save her from a make believe dragon. Lexa listened mostly, rarely interrupting. It made her happy to just listen sometimes.

Most other cabins were already gathered around the fire when they finally arrived. Although Cabin TonDC was the best for most things, it was the farthest from the pit. They settled themselves into the back, and hot chocolate was handed out in styrofoam cups. Lexa draped the blanket she had brought over Frankie’s shoulders and the other end around her own. She looked over across the heads of her other campers and finally reached Octavia. The girl was talking to Lincoln who had come over, guitar in hand. Lexa smiled at the sight of the two. Apparently everyone’s lives were falling into place.

“Hey you two,” the voice made her stomach leap and much to Lexa’s hope, she turned around to see Clarke and Rosie stood in front of them.

“Hey,” Lexa smiled up at Clarke. The night air lay still around them, and people were finally starting to get seated and quiet. Rosie and Frankie had started a small conversation, but Lexa wasn’t listening. Clarke was looking right at her, and it’s almost like she couldn’t move. Her mind was rushing for things to say, seeing as Clarke hadn’t said anything back to her.

The feeling that sparked between the two of them had shut Lexa down. Her spine tingled and her whole body felt like it was on fire. The fire that Clarke had lit, and it keeps getting bigger with each movement and look Clarke gives her.

“We were going to save you guys better seats but we figured you would want to sit with your own cabin,” Lexa shrugged a bit and smirked up at Clarke.

“We probably wouldn’t have minded sitting with our princesses huh?” Lexa nudged Frankie and the girl’s cheeks flushed, even visible in the low light of dusk. She kicked Lexa back on her leg that wasn’t injured. “Well maybe next time,” Clarke started off towards where Raven and the rest of her cabin was sat, Rosie in tow. Lexa’s eyes followed her the whole way and when she sat down, their eyes caught again. Clarke’s face flashed a smile again and looked down at her lap.

As dusk started to fall more heavily over the group, the fire blazed hotter and brighter. It lit up everyone’s faces in flickers and shadows. Lexa scanned the people sat all around her. Every other camp fire, she had always felt irritated. She had been too cold, or too tired, or getting bitten by too many mosquitoes. Instead, as she looked over the flame lit faces, she felt something else. Something more of a community, like everyone was connected in these moments. Everyone was quite quiet, and sat in their own little world under the large night sky overhead. People went to the stage to tell stories and sing songs, some faster and camp inclusive, some softer and slower.

The night went on, and the slower it got. Lexa would periodically glance over to Clarke. Sometimes the girls face was somewhere else, sometimes they would steal glances, but sometimes the girl would already be looking her way. Either way, her face always was bright and humble. Lexa looked over briefly, and did a double take. Clarke was whispering something to Lincoln who sat in front of her. It was too hushed, far away, and dark for Lexa to have any idea what they were saying, so she dismissed it.

It wasn’t until Lincoln got up after Monty and Jasper finished a song they had been singing. Lexa recognized it, it was pleasant sounding and about being irresistible. Lexa watched Clarke and Lincoln make their way to the stage, and sit down. Lincoln began messing with some tuning on his guitar as Clarke sat patiently beside him. Lexa stared at the girl, and considering how many glances the two had shared the whole night up until now, Clarke seemed to be avoiding Lexa’s gaze. She was looking at the ground, or at Lincoln, or somewhere else in the crowd of people.

The small tune started to sound from Lincoln’s fingers. They lightly grazed over the strings, and the chords sounded light and airy. Clarke still stared at the fire in front of her, and the flames flickered like a dance across her features. The music carried through Lexa’s mind and something clicked in her head. She recognized the song. Clarke’s voice started, and nothing had prepared Lexa for what came out. Never had she imagined Clarke could sing and even if she could, Lexa had not expected it to sound this heavenly.

_Yesterday a child came out to wonder._

Lexa knew the words, it wasn’t foreign to her ears to hear this song.

_Caught a dragonfly inside a jar._

The song flowed like water, and Lexa’s stomach felt itself rising.

 

_And promises of someday make his dreams._

 

It rushed back to her. The pain, and the gut feeling being stuck in her throat. The fire and how it burned the wood like nothing could stop it. The night that Clarke had seen her cry.

_And the seasons, they go round and round._

How her blue eyes like oceans were stuck to Lexa like glue, and pierced her like the flames did the wood.

_And the painted ponies go up and down._

The hood draped over her hair like a disguise, hiding from the reality of the world.

_We’re captive on a carousel of time._

The wetness on her face had dried in the flames’ heat instantly and made her feel sticky and naked. The small blonde watching her as intently as she had been the fire.

_We can’t return we can only look behind from where we came._

Her stomach was in knots and Clarke seemed both as hot as the fire and as cold as the night air. It made her stuck in between.

_And go round and round and round in the circle game._

 

_

 

The knock echoed in the silent night. Lexa could feel her skin prickle into goosebumps and she knew she should have worn something warmer than the t-shirt on her back. She hadn’t planned on trekking out this far, but her brain hadn’t kept quiet since the campfire and Octavia told her to go. She had to see Clarke. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say or do, but she had to see her.

The door creaked open and Raven’s questioning look met her. It was obvious why she was initially confused, it was late and no one would be coming around to the cabins at this time of the night. But the girl was stood in sweat pants and her dark hair pulled up into ponytail and when she took in the sight of Lexa, her face twisted into a smug smirk and she leaned herself up against the door frame.

“Uh hi Raven,” Lexa shuffled her feet and looked down, she didn’t want to see Raven’s expression. She wasn’t sure what Raven was thinking about or what her thought process was with Lexa at the door and it scared her that Clarke might have told the girl something about their experience together.

“Hey Lexa,” she sounded smug as well, and Lexa knew she had to meet her eyes again, “looking for Clarke?” Lexa looked up at her and saw mischievousness spark in the girl’s eyes. Lexa’s face got hot but thanks to the darkness she doubted Raven could see it.

“Please, if she’s not already asleep,” Raven simply looked her up and down, keeping the smirk on her face and walked off farther into the cabin. Lexa tapped at her wrist, trying to be patient. In no time, Clarke was stood in front of her. The girl was wearing scrubs that were covered in owls, and her hair was thrown in a messy bun on top of her head. Lexa took in the sight of her and tried not to smile, suppressing her body’s instant reaction to mimic on the outside how she felt on the inside.

“Hey you,” Clarke’s voice was soft instantly at the sight of Lexa. Her face molded into something peaceful and for a moment during them just staring at each other, they forgot that Raven was still stood directly behind in the door frame.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Lexa wanted to get to the point, so maybe they could be in private. It looked like it took a second for the question to process in Clarke’s mind, but she started nodding. She disappeared again into the cabin for something warmer to put on, and left Raven standing in the door again. Lexa looked over and the identical smirk was plastered on her face.

“A walk huh?” Raven’s voice was laced with condescension and it made Lexa wince slightly. “Just know that if you bring her back covered in dirt or soaking wet or injured or some sort of result of a prank, I will cut you,” Raven’s voice was sharp, and although it mostly sounded as though it was joking around there was a part of it that sounded serious. It scared Lexa slightly, just because she knew where it was coming from. She thought of every other prank she pulled on the two girl years earlier and combined with that comment it made her wince. Lexa didn’t really have anything to say back to Raven, just looked back up at her to be met with the glisten of playfulness in her eye which made her slightly relax but still slightly uncomfortable from the other implications that Raven was making.

“Okay we can go now,” Clarke returned and Lexa’s stomach flipped from relief. Clarke was dressed in a large hoodie that read ‘Ark Hospital’ across the front. She held something else in her hand and was offering it to Lexa. It was another sweater, and Lexa hesitantly took it. “So you don’t get cold,” Clarke offered her a smile and Lexa pulled the baja sweater over her head, and Clarke’s scent filled her nose. It was overwhelming and made her heart turn rapid. Clarke gave Raven a glance she couldn’t see, and left the threshold of the cabin and closed the door behind her.

At first, it was silent. Neither of them said anything. They simply walked. The distance between them wasn’t very big, and once and a while their arms would brush from the fabric of the hoodies that covered them. Neither of them offered each other glaces, and for a while Lexa was racking her brain for something to say. She slowly felt somewhat comfortable in the silence, and let it sit. They didn’t go too far, but they also were going quite slow. Lexa could tell Clarke was purposefully walking very slow so Lexa wouldn’t work her ankle too much. It wasn’t until they reached a slope in the ground that Lexa hesitated to go forward. It was steep and the grass was wet with the dew. But Clarke must have noticed, because she felt the girl’s hand dance around her own. Clarke laced their fingers and gave Lexa support to go down the hill. They carefully made their way down, and when they reached the bottom Clarke gave her a small smile. They continued walking, and although it wasn’t difficult for her anymore, neither of them let go of the other’s hand.

They ended up in the middle of the large field beside the mess hall. Clarke stopped, and Lexa followed suit, letting her lead. Clarke looked over at Lexa and shrugged. She felt a tug and Clarke had flopped herself down onto the grass. Lexa sat down next to her. The grass was slightly wet and at first it felt a little uncomfortable, but she forgot about it the second she felt Clarke shuffle closer to Lexa. The night air was cool, and Lexa could feel the chill run through her. Clarke’s pants were a lot thinner than her own, so she obviously was cold.

“You’re wearing your hair down,” Clarke broke the silence, taking Lexa off guard. Lexa had almost forgot that she had taken out her braids before she left to find Clarke. She reached up and tucked her hair slightly behind her ear although it didn’t do much because the wild curls just popped back. Clarke’s hand came forward and lightly played with the bottom of a lock that was hanging by her side. Lexa watched the girl’s finger and noticed a tremble. At first she thought it was the cold, but then she looked to Clarke’s face and saw her eyes cast downward and her lips were curled in behind her teeth. She looked nervous.

“You said you liked it down,” Lexa didn’t take her eyes off of her face and Clarke wouldn’t look up continuing to fiddle with one of the curls.

“So you wore it down for me?” Clarke was tentative, and her voice was airy from hesitation. Lexa simply nodded, while she watched the gaze of Clarke jump around low before finally she looked back up. Lexa felt her heart jump into her throat and her body shiver. The moon and stars were shining down into Clarke’s blue eyes and made them sparkle. It drenched her pale skin making it glow, and her hair shone like gold. Lexa could feel her breath get heavy and forced herself to look away. She swung her head back, and rested her back against the ground so she was laying down. Clarke followed her, and they both stared in front of them at the sky.

The crickets were loud, and the wind was low in the distance. It rustled the trees and passed over both the girls with a shiver. Lexa could feel Clarke’s arm laying close to hers, and their hands inches from each other in the grass. But the one thing she didn’t want to do was push. She didn’t want to go too far and scare Clarke off. Clarke was precious and although tough as shit, Lexa felt she had to be delicate. She had to handle her with caution yet with love, not too much but not too little. Lexa couldn’t bear losing someone as pure as her.

So when Clarke moved to touch their hands first, although Lexa was hesitant, she didn’t pull away. She let Clarke do what she liked, and apparently that was dragging her fingertips over Lexa’s palm, tracing the lines and curves before finding their way to where they fit. They laced together like ribbons.

Lexa’s chest was heavy, and she had to say something. “Clarke… why are you here?” the words were strange but Lexa was trying not to be too forward.

“You invited me, or did you forget already?” Clarke’s thumb was lightly grazing over Lexa’s.

“I mean, I don’t know…” She honestly wasn’t even sure she knew what she was asking, but Clarke seemed to pick up on it.

“Oh…” Clarke sighed out, and Lexa moved to look over. Clarke’s face was fixed on the stars above them. “I don’t know either really.” It wasn’t reassuring, and that made a pang of anxiety flow hit Lexa slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke finally turned her face towards Lexa at her words, and shook her head.

“Why do you keep saying that?” This time is was Lexa who turned away. She shuffled a bit, and she could feel Clarke’s hand get tighter.

“I feel like I have to say something, I can’t just pretend I don’t have years of doing horrible things,” Lexa’s mind passed over all the years of memory. All the times she let her anger towards herself and her parents project on to Clarke, and how many time she had made Clarke cry. That’s what hurt the most, those flashes of the past of Clarke’s face flushed with tears. It broke Lexa’s heart.

Clarke sighed heavily, she was turned back to the sky as well. “Lexa… you made my time at camp hell. But you know that, and I know you know that,” she paused for a second and Lexa’s breath stopped, “but I’m not going to torture you with that when I know you’re already torturing yourself.” The air in her lungs felt stuck at Clarke’s words. She wasn’t sure what to say back.

“Then what do you feel towards me?” Lexa could feel Clarke’s palm was starting to get hot and she could sense the nervousness build between both of them.

“For most of my life, my feeling towards you were intense. They were so strong and filled me every time I saw your face,” Clarke’s voice was steady. Lexa was trying her hardest not to get up and run, she was scared and had no idea where this was going. “And although they aren’t entirely negative anymore, that intensity won’t go away and I don’t know why.” Clarke moved upwards and leaned on her elbow. She craned her view so she was looking right at Lexa. They were already very close and now Clarke was hovering over her face. “I’m not ready to give away all my forgiveness, but I am ready to start something new.”

Lexa’s breath was heavy. Her heart was beating through her chest and she could feel the vibrations in her throat. Clarke’s blue eyes were locked with hers and she could see the wonder and adventure racing through them, but also spots of doubt and fear. Nervousness sat between them thick but neither looked away. Lexa could hardly even notice Clarke slowly leaning towards her, but when she did she thought her stomach wouldn’t stay down. It was whirling with jittery butterflies. Clarke’s eyelashes were heavy and Lexa started to feel her own flutter along with the her mismatched breathing until she could feel Clarke’s breath on her own and they settled shut.

The world stopped around them and all that Lexa could feel was Clarke. The softness of her lips pressed against her own. Lexa didn’t move, letting Clarke lead. She pressed forward, and Lexa could feel the canopy of blonde hair surrounding their faces on either side. It tickled her cheeks and made her stomach come back to life. She could feel Clarke’s body pressed against her own, and their heart beats in time with each other. Both going a thousand beats per minute. Nothing has ever made Lexa feel like this before.

It was Clarke who pulled away. Lexa’s eyes fluttered open to be met with the blue ones again. Clarke bit her lips, and Lexa glanced down at it briefly. She wanted nothing more than to kiss them again but she refrained. Instead she waited for Clarke’s next move.

The world came back into reality and Lexa could hear the similar sounds. The sky above sparkled with stars, and the grass was soft and damp under her. Clarke’s hood had fallen over her head from leaning down and it made Lexa smile.

Clarke laid back down beside her. This time much closer, and their arms were nearly on top of each other, shoulders pressed tight. She could feel Clarke move close trying to snuggle in for warmth and Lexa accepted by lifting her arm up so Clarke could get closer. She placed it behind her head while Clarke’s was tucked under in the crevasse of her torso and arm. She turned slightly towards Lexa, and draped her hand across her chest. Both their hearts were still rapidly beating but it had become relaxing in a way, both comfortable with the other’s excitement.

No one said anything. It wasn’t that Lexa didn’t want to, but she wasn’t sure there was any words that were perfect enough. Clarke didn’t seem like she had any more to say, so they stayed like that. In each other’s presence, relishing in what had happened and was happening between them. Lexa didn’t know what it was going to lead to, but she decided that for once in her life she wasn’t scared. She wasn’t scared of putting herself out there, or acting on her feelings. She didn’t know exactly how Clarke felt but she knew that whatever it was, it was safe. They can grow, and together can weave together and play out however it may.

Clarke was safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked the end :)
> 
> come see me 'round at vulpixgrrrl.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> written by bailey [vulpixgrrrl.tumblr.com]


End file.
